warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ballas/Quotes
During The Second Dream Protect the Moon *''"...What they need, Margulis, is to be destroyed! They're devils from that hell, not human anymore."'' :: *''"How can you defend these devils, Margulis, after what they've done to you?!"'' :: *''"Hush, my wilted love. I cannot protect you. Tomorrow you must renounce before the Seven..."'' :: Save the Reservoir *''"Seven hands raised! For your apostasy, the judgement is... death. Margulis, why?"'' :: *''"...it's about the other rejects we consigned to Lua a few years ago. They're calling it... Transference."'' :: *''"...I know we are desperate, Executor, but these aren't Dax soldiers. These are golems possessed by devil minds."'' :: During Apostasy Prologue * "You know I can't." :: * "I told you not to speak out. If you recant, maybe--" :: * "Margulis, please forgive me..." :: At the Lotus' chamber * "Honored Seven, we have gathered here today to carry out the sentencing of Archimedian Margulis... You face the Jade Light, recant, and we will grant a merciful death." :: During cinematic * "Forgive me." :: * "But of course you are. Imprisoned, just as she was." :: * "I will not abandon you again, Margulis." :: During the Saryn Prime Trailer *''"Margulis, from your winter ashes, there has sprung a field of flowers. Conceived by me, germinated for deadly purpose. You used to dream of old Earth, didn't you? Bathed in gold and solemn blue. I intend to reclaim it now, from the spores, and the ruin. It came to me like a proverb: fight poison with poison.'' ::Cure this sick horde with the greatest of plagues. I will call her... Saryn." :: During the Vauban Prime Trailer *''"Lust was my sin. But greed is the blight that weakens our steel. These industrialists have gorged on the harvest of our long war. Their mind drones; Their mechanizations, toil in foundries remote. For what purpose? We must set watch upon them. Baiting our snares with the worms of profit.'' ::Those kneeling at the altar of commerce will be returned... to the Void. ::For your consideration... Vauban." :: During the Nekros Prime Trailer *''"Fear is a weed, snaking in the dark. It vines within the mind, corrupting it. It germinates within tribes... dividing them. Your graces, we who are beyond death, have forgotten the simple power of fear. Let us now remember.'' ::You will find no greater power... than the simple thought of your own name... inscribed upon a grave. ::Our harbinger. Our terror... Nekros." :: During the Banshee Prime Trailer *''"These like-faced savages, these earth-worn mules, a vast violent ocean at our command. Yet they wither. Mired in massed steel and flesh, casting these hordes from gene molds and flock minds, we inspire nothing. Our demons of void womb must be different. Unusual. Singular. Crafted without caste, wrought of the finest ore, slender and queer.'' ::Sight without eye. Wrath without sound. ::Not a soldier, but a myth. Not a warrior... a spirit... Banshee." :: During the Valkyr Prime Trailer * "Our long deathless winter has left us numb. Our wasted animal within, ugly and gaunt, hibernates beneath our shimmering beauty. Why do these Warframes stir us so? They burn with our lost desires, lost instincts. Tenno tamed, but only just. Cast and hunted as game. Trapped and tortured, yet they remain... animals. '' ::''Less than their human seed, gnawing their limbs from the snare, devouring a banquet of suffering, obese with heat and acid... and rage. ::That is why they will destroy us." :: During the Oberon Prime Trailer * "Greed and denial will seduce any destruction... even our own. We're blind to future consequence... casting our debts on those to come. But what if now, the Gray Mother sought revenge? ::A brutal thorn... piercing the gushing ulcers of waste and industry. ::A new green, sown upon sanguine ground. Fertilized with the blood and bone of its defilers. ::Oberon." :: During The Sacrifice Teaser * "If you could trade, would you? Surely. ::But all miracles require sacrifice. ::For their life: yours." :: During the Mirage Prime Trailer * "Oh, how you suffered to become this beast. Yet you laughed at me. Others writhed and raged in the vice, but you, you played the fool. And so it was, that you distorted my design. ::A sanguine trick. A murderous comedy. But no one is laughing anymore... except you. ::The mere vapors of your life, shimmering still. Mirage." :: On the "Coming in June" teaser site After clicking on the tree behind Ballas: *''"Lua brings you strength."'' :: After clicking on Ballas' eyes: *''"But you cannot defy your creator."'' :: During The Sacrifice Opening Cinematic *''"Howl all you want... It won't bring him back."'' :: *''"Lua brings you strength, Umbra... "'' :: *''"But you cannot defy your creator."'' :: *''"Even I make mistakes, like you."'' :: First Vitruvian File (Enemy) *''"It is with the greatest risk that I commit this recording. The codices within reveal the hidden weakness of your most feared enemy. My Creations. My Frames of War."'' :: First Umbra flashback. *''"Good morning, old friend"'' :: *''"I'm afraid the disease has taken your voice, but We've prepared the finest serums to treat you.'' Shall we pass the time with a game of Komi? Like old times." :: *''"You remember this game, don't you? Think your move, and the board senses..."'' ''' :: *"Oh, this... I've had them fit you with a Transference bolt, in honor of our... history together." ' :: *"And look... look who hasn't left your side since you took ill."'' :: *''"Look at him, old man. Look at your son."'' :: *''"Of course he remembers you, young Dax!"'' :: *''"Which will make this reunion all the more tragic... when you watch him die."'' :: Second Vitruvian File (Blasphemy) *''"What led us here? You did, you vile blasphemies. Machines... Thinking... Breeding... You were to bear us a new, promised land. But when you arrived at that distant world, you knew that in time, we would bring ruin to it as well, as we had to Earth. And so it was... we came to war."'' :: Second Umbra Flashback *Playing Komi: **''"Your move."'' *After waiting 10 seconds before making a move: **''"I'm waiting. Make your play."'' *When making a move: **''"Finally."'' **''"Hmmm."'' **''"I see."'' *When one of Ballas' stones is captured: **''"Curious."'' **''"A fine move."'' *When Ballas wins a game: **''"Mine."'' *After winning two games: **''"You served with distinction, old Dax. We commissioned a portrait in your honor, there, on the wall"'' **''"Will you follow in your father's path?" '' **''"He will, and his children will. You see, these are the stakes of this little game. Each stone I capture will be another, and another, and another... culled from your subversive bloodline." '' **''"You thought you could out-play me?" '' **''"I've had lifetimes to plan my defection. You spied on me, intercepted my communications, but I saw your move long before you took it. And so... we come to the consequences."'' Third Vitruvian File (Warframes) *''"Our hubris shone like a black star... for our technology, our war machines, were your kin. How easily you turned them against us. We were forced to older means. Not circuits, nor light... but flesh and disease. Our horrors past, our ravaged outer colonies... became gardens!"'' :: *''"We cultured the Infestation, conceiving of a hybrid. Transformed, but only just. The 'Helminth' was created, born to yield these new warriors, worthy of battle against you, the great and terrible Hunhow."'' :: *''"We took our greatest, volunteers or not, and polluted them with these cultured reagents. They transformed. They became Infested..."'' :: *''"...But only just. Their skin blossomed into sword-steel. Their organs, interlinked with untold resilience. Yet their minds were free of the Infested madness. Or so we thought. We set them upon the battlefield, bio-drones under our command."'' :: *''"The Warframes... all of them... failures. Surprised? They turned on us, just as you did. And so we had no choice but to commit them... to grave. This is all you know, Hunhow, but there is a hidden half. A secret, that lies within a place forbidden to you and your kind. I speak of the Void."'' :: Third Umbra Flashback *''"Trouble concentrating, old friend? Look at all your Komi stones I've taken."'' :: *''"This one, a brother. These three, his children. And on and on, all of these gone to the Jade Light."'' :: *''"How thoughtful to remind him of his better days. Come now, your move. Only a few stones left."'' :: *''"Isaah, looks like your father still has his sharp wit."'' :: *''"'''Yet you couldn't understand why I'd give my secrets to our enemy. How could I betray my own kind?" :: *''"But you have never had to sacrifice your love for faith. Imagine. To live, forever, with only one memory: seeing the one you love, die."'' :: *''"But, you won't have to imagine. A lovingly cultured Infestation swarms within your blood. Your transformation has begun, reshaping you into a sacred surrogate of the unholy Tenno. A Warframe with but a Single, Burning, Memory. It is... a miracle!"'' :: *''"But all miracles require sacrifice."'' :: Fourth Vitruvian File (Tenno) *''"Before the vain faith, our people held Dualism as truth. That all things were of two parts: Mind and Body, Consciousness and Matter. Of our world, and the Void. It was from there that our answer finally came."'' :: *''"Distorted by vague horrors, we kept the Zariman survivors within a secret Reservoir. They were the missing half. Transference-linked: the Warframes, the body - and they, the mind. I give you the coordinates and codes to this place, but Do Not underestimate these devils, Hunhow. They did what we could not. We had created monsters that we couldn't--"'' :: Final Umbra Flashback *''"Sorry, Isaah. The time has come..."'' :: *''"Don't worry, old friend. I'm not going to kill your boy... '''--You are."''' :: Umbra's Mind *"--We had created monsters we couldn't control. We drugged them, tortured them, eviscerated them... we brutalized their minds, but it did not work. Until they came. And it was not their force of will, not their Void devilry, not their alien darkness... it was something else. It was that somehow, from within the derelict-horror, they had learned a way to see inside an ugly broken thing...and take away its pain."'' :: Confronting Ballas *''"I tried to release you from your torment, but it seems these devils rebuilt you."'' :: *''"Has the wolf become a dog? Is this Umbra, or some Tenno?"'' :: *''"Then both will burn!"'' :: Ballas' Defeat *''"STOP."'' :: *''"You think you can defy Me? Not even your Tenno devil can--agh!"'' :: *''"*gasp* I... created you..."'' :: *(If player chooses light option) "I... I am just the stone... she is the hand." :: *(If player chooses neutral option) "Yes... yes... she has foreseen it." :: *(If player chooses dark option) "Now I know... what she sees in you." :: During Chimera Prologue *''"No...No..."'' *''"My beauty, my grace, my humanity--"'' *''"H-Hello? No. No hope."'' *''"Ah..."'' *''"Only suffering under her eye."'' Talking With Himself *''"But... She gave me the gift of life!"'' *''"Why would I betray her?"'' *''"Fool! This... This is no gift!"'' *''"She stole my death! My perfect death."'' *''"Such is her power... over me. Over the devil!"'' Upon Catches A Glimpse Of The "Devil" (Before Ending His Dialogue) *''"Who-who's there?"'' *''"Nothing...so..."'' *''"What? What is this?"'' *''"I'm just confused...Uh..."'' *''"Oh? Is there someone...?"'' *''"Only shadow...only shadow..."'' *''"Huh?"'' Talking About The Deceitful Lotus *''"We saw what we wanted, those devils and I."'' *''"A lover... a mother. But now I know."'' *''"She's neither. She's a hawk - calling with sparrow's song."'' *''"A viper, blending into wood."'' *''"And her venom... spreads not into flesh, but into your heart."'' *''"Those devils! What has their great awakening accomplished - but the destruction of potential allies? "'' *''"Don't they see?"'' *''"Love must die--"'' *''"--As Margulis did... When I sent her into the jade light."'' *''"And the Lotus... Just some cloud in the sky, just some shape they imagined."'' *''"Only the Sentient is real."'' *''"Only Natah."'' Upon Realizing The Presence Of The "Devil" *''"So... tell me, devil. Do you understand what must be done?"'' *''"The . The Sentient slayer... Hurry!"'' *''"Take this... the idea of it... it is the only way your war can end."'' During Erra *''"Yes! There is no Spear, Lo-- uh... Natah."'' *''"Erra speaks--"'' *''"--Master Erra. He speaks true."'' *''"My... The Orokin are gone. The 'bios' are divided. In-fighting over what remains. Only the Tenno--"'' *''"Yes..."'' *''"...Yes."'' Category:Quotes